TURTLE
by BrightBlueFlower
Summary: Dear turtle, you won't go far at that speed. On top of that, the road is far and dangerous. Go after your scars have closed and healed. I'm serious, then I will let you go. First fic :) GaaraxOC.


**TURTLE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto adalah karya Masashi Kishimoto. _T__urtle_ asli punya saya. **

**.**

**Warning!**

**penulisnya newbie banget, OC, OOC, Typos, plot porak-poranda, bahasa semi-EYD**

**.**

**Semoga suka, ya minna-san :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

"Hubungan ini kita sudahi sampai di sini saja.."

Di sini. Di pantai berpasir putih dengan pemandangan _sunset_ terindah di seluruh negeri ini, kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir tipis si pemuda berambut raven dengan sangat mulus. Tak ada setitik pun beban di wajahnya ketika mengatakan kata-kata perpisahan yang menyakitkan itu. Pemuda itu memang selalu terlihat datar. Tapi untuk mengatakan hal seperti ini dengan ekspresi sedingin es, seolah-olah gadis itu sama sekali tak ada artinya baginya, bahkan setelah dua tahun menjalin hubungan bersama, membuat gadis itu bingung, kaget, sedih dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Sasuke..? Ada apa ini? kenapa tiba-tiba kau–"

"Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi."

Gadis itu merasa seolah jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat mendengar kekasihnya mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya selama ini. Lututnya melemas seketika dan pandangannya kabur oleh air mata di pelupuk matanya.

"Ini lelucon, kan? Kau tidak serius kan?" gadis itu berusaha menguatkan dirinya, menolak segala perkataan kekasihnya itu. Tangisnya pecah saat dia melihat sebuah cincin melingkar di tangannya. Pemberian pemuda ini. Janji dia akan melamarnya suatu saat nanti. "Kau sudah janji.. kau akan melamarku, kan..? Sasuke!"

"Buang saja cincin itu. Kau tidak akan membutuhkannya lagi."

"Beri aku waktu.. aku akan perbaiki semuanya.."

"Ini bukan salahmu. Kau sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

"Lalu apa..? kenapa kau tiba-tiba begini..? Setidaknya.. jelaskan padaku.."

"Ini hanya aku.. Perasaanku berubah. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi."

"…" rasanya seperti langit runtuh seutuhnya dan menimpa tubuhnya hingga dia sulit bernafas. Tenggorokannya mengering seketika dan rasanya dia hampir pingsan mendengar kalimat terakhir pemuda itu. Gadis itu jatuh di atas tumpukan pasir lembut di bawahnya.

"Cepat lupakan aku, carilah seseorang yang lain, yang lebih baik dariku. Kau gadis yang baik.. kau pasti bisa mendapatkannya.." bahkan pemuda ini sama sekali tidak memerdulikan tangis si gadis yang semakin menjadi di bawah langit senja yang mulai kehilangan cahayanya.

"Selamat tinggal." Pemuda itu berpaling meninggalkan si gadis yang terpuruk sendirian di tepian pantai tempat dulu gadis itu menerima pernyataan dari pemuda yang sama dengan yang baru saja meninggalkannya ini.

* * *

Perpisahan dengan seseorang yang kau cintai memang tidak pernah terasa menyenangkan. Bahkan kadang, pada kasus-kasus tertentu ada orang yang rela terjun dari atap gedung pencakar langit untuk lepas dari perasaan menyesakkan yang menyiksanya. Atau, jadi gila karena ditinggal cintanya pergi dengan orang lain. Atau, akan mengalami depresi berat. Atau kesedihan berlarut-larut yang berkelanjutan. Tapi Karina Kuhouin berbeda. Dia kuat. Lebih dari yang terlihat.

Patah hati memang sebaiknya segera diselesaikan. Dan gadis _brunette _yang cantik jelita ini memilih untuk pergi ke tempat yang jauh untuk melegakan perasaannya di sana. Sebuah villa pribadi di tepi pantai pribadi di salah satu sudut perbatasan Konoha dan Suna.

Perjalanan dengan sebuah kereta _executive_ dipilihnya untuk menghantarkannya ke tempat tujuannya. Bukan dia tidak mampu membeli tiket pesawat –dia punya villa dan pantai pribadi, ingat?– hanya saja pemandangan selama perjalanan lebih menarik dan mungkin bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

Gerbong kereta itu sudah setengah penuh saat dia masuk ke dalamnya dan mencari tempat duduknya. Beberapa orang terlihat mengangkat tas mereka ke tempat penyimpanannya di atas kursi masing-masing yang memanjang dari belakang hingga ke depan tepat di sisi kanan dan kiri.

"Oh.." gadis itu berhenti di kursi yang ada di sisi kanan. Mencocokkan nomornya dengan nomor yang ada di tiketnya dan meletakkan tas tangannya di kursi. Mencari petugas untuk membantunya mengangkat kopernya juga tidak mungkin dilakukan. Terlalu ramai di sini. Dan masih terlalu banyak orang yang harus di tolong selain dia.

"Oke, Karina.. kau sudah sering melakukan ini.." gadis itu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sebelum menarik nafas dan bersiap mengangkat kopernya yang berukuran sedang dan terisi penuh itu. Tapi yang terjadi berikutnya adalah koper itu seolah melayang dengan sendirinya.

"Eh..?" hei, dia tidak punya kemampuan sihir apapun. Tapi koper itu terangkat dengan mudah. Bahkan tanpa disentuhnya. Dan setelah kopernya sampai di atas, barulah dia tahu ada seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang mengangkatnya untuknya.

"Terimakasih.." ucap si gadis pada pemuda itu.

"Kau duduk di sini?" bukannya membalas dengan _sama-sama_ atau _tidak usah dipikirkan_, pemuda ini malah langsung bertanya pada si gadis dengan cueknya. Mirip dengan seseorang.

"Eh.. ah, ya.."

"Kalau begitu, aku titip barangku sebentar. Jangan sampai jatuh. Isinya benda berharga." Dan pemuda itu pergi begitu saja.

"Apa..?" siapa yang tidak bingung bila diberi titipan barang dengan komando singkat dari orang tak dikenal. Tapi ternyata pemuda itu kembali lagi. gadis itu pikir dia akan berubah pikiran dan mengambil barangnya lagi bersamanya, dan ternyata.. "Jangan dibuka." Hanya itu yang dikatakannya.

Benda itu hanya terlihat seperti sebuah tas biasa. Tas besar yang biasanya kau gunakan untuk mengepak pakaian saat akan bepergian jauh. Tapi bergerak. Mata gadis itu masih normal dan dia bisa melihat tas itu bergerak.

_Jangan-jangan tas ini isinya ular berbisa yang akan dilepasnya dikereta nanti? Atau bom waktu? Tapi bom waktu tidak mugkin bisa bergerak sendiri. Jadi ini apa?_

Perlahan dia mencoba memegang resleting tas itu. dan begitu terbuka yang dilihatnya adalah sesuatu yang mirip batu dengan empat kaki dan kepala yang terjulur ke depan.

"KYAAAA..!" gadis-gadis selalu menjerit saat melihat benda asing, kan? Dan itu juga yang dilakukan Karina saat melihat benda bergerak itu. tapi sayang jeritannya mengundang perhatian sebagian orang di gerbong itu, termasuk petugas.

"Ada apa, nona?"

"Haa.." beruntung akal sehatnya kembali tepat sebelum sang petugas melihat isi tas itu. buru-buru dia menutupnya kembali. "Tidak, tidak.. eh.. aku hanya menemukan tasku lagi. kukira tadi hilang.. ehehehe.." bahkan gadis itu sendiri yakin dia akan kethuan berbohong dengan tawa dibuat-buatnya barusan. Sangat terdengar tidak alami.

"Benarkah? Apa saya perlu memeriksa tas anda, nona? Sepertinya anda terlihat sedikit terkejut."

"Tidak! Tas ini isinya baju-bajuku. Aku tidak mau kau melihatnya."

"Ah.. baiklah, baiklah. Maafkan saya. Silakan duduk di kursi anda." Di luar dugaan ternyata aktingnya berhasil. Tidak sia-sia dulu dia ikut kelas akting saat masih SD.

Peluit tanda kereta akan berangkat sudah berbunyi, tapi pemuda tadi belum juga muncul. Gadis ini tidak mungkin menjaga benda milik pemuda tak dikenal tadi terus-terusan, kan? Dilihat dari manapun pemuda itu juga tidak ada. Di luar juga tidak terlihat. Sampai akhirnya kereta itu benar-benar mulai merangkak maju, gadis _brunette _itu baru bisa melihatnya berlari dengan kencang di luar kereta dari arah gerbong paling belakang.

_Lebih cepat lagi! ayo! Ayo sedikit lagi!_

Tanpa terasa, gadis itu menyemangati pemuda yang berlari dengan cepat menuju ke gerbongnya yang telah bergerak itu dalam hati. Tapi kemudian pemuda itu menghilang.

_Astaga! Hilang? Dia kemana?_

Kereta sudah melaju semakin cepat, dan pemuda itu masih tidak muncul juga. Sedikit kecewa gadis itu saat mengetahui dirinya harus benar-benar menjaga benda apapun yang ada di sisinya ini. benda aneh yang tidak diketahui pasti apa jenisnya.

"Tasnya tidak jatuh, kan?" tapi kemudian terdengar suara yang beberapa menit lalu didengarnya dari seseorang yang membantunya mengangkat kopernya. Diangkatnya wajahnya dari tas itu dan dilihatnya pria bersurai merah itu. Ngos-ngosan dan penuh keringat.

"…" gadis itu hanya mampu menggeleng lemah saat pemuda itu mengangkat tasnya dan duduk di sisinya. Memag disitulah tempat duduknya.

Melihat seorang pemuda yang luamayan tampan berlumuran keringat seperti itu, membuat gadis itu sedikit risih dan segera merogoh isi tas jinjingnya. Dikeluarkannya sebungkus tissue dan ditawarkannya pada pemuda itu.

"…" pemuda itu mengambil beberapa lembar, mengusap wajahnya sembarangan dan langsung mengecek tasnya. Dibukanya resletingnya dan tampaklah benda yang sama dengan apa yang dilihat gadis itu tadi.

"Sebenarnya.. itu apa?" tanya Karina.

"Kau membukanya?" bukannya berterimakasih untuk tissue pemberian gadis itu, si pemuda bersurai merah dan bermanik mata _turquoise _itu malah terlihat sedikit emosi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membukanya.. hanya saja.. tadi tasmu tiba-tiba bergerak jadi–"

"Kura-kura."

"He..?" memotong kalimat gadis itu dan tiba-tiba saja menyebutkan salah satu jenis hewan bercangkang tentu saja membuat gadis ini bingung.

"Ini kura-kura."

**.**

**to be continued**

* * *

**Haloooooo, minna...**

**cerita pertama saya ini hehehe :D**

**akhirnya bisa _publish_ juga ini.**

**gimana menurut minna-san?**

**saya pake OC di sini utnuk pemeran perempuannya. maafkan daku kalau kurang memuaskan *sujud-sujud***

**mohon reviewnya ya, apa aja boleh deh, tapi jangan kasar-kasar ya. :)**

**Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**sincerely,**

**B.B.F.**


End file.
